just look closer and then you'll understand
by supersculpey
Summary: AU: 11-year-old Rachel Berry had to leave her friends and move from New York to Lima. As if it wasn't enough, she was forced to spend the day with her enemy from her new school. (Faberry)
1. Chapter 1

**Note : I didn't write this fic. I just translated a 1999 indonesian musical movie called "Petualangan Sherina" into a faberry version. All credits goes to the writer. You can watch the movie on youtube. English is not my first language, sorry in advance for all my mistakes :) Thank you!**

Chapter 1

"Are you able to do it?" Rachel was loosing her patient waiting for Matt to get to the top of the tree.

In a minute Matt was back on the ground with their other friends and Rachel was climbing the tree while holding a handful of M&Ms. When she reaches the top, Rachel stopped and looks around. There it is, she found it, a bird sitting on its nest lying within easy reach. The girl smiled, proud of herself. She started to feed the bird with the candies she brought.

Marley can't wait any longer "Rachel! I want to see! Hurry come down!"

Rachel climbed down and she cupped her hand together. Matt, Marley and the gang gather around her, excited to see the bird.

"Are you ready? One… two… three!"

And when she opened her hand, it was empty. She was laughing at her friends' reaction. Oh how she loved messing with her friends. "Oh man, why did you do that?" Marley said, but they were laughing too.

* * *

"Daddy! I'm home!" It was still early in the afternoon when Rachel went back from her school. "Is that dad's briefcase? He's home already?"

"Hi honey! Yes, dad got good news for you" Her daddy greets her with a kiss on her head. "Oh boy, my girl smells"

Rachel giggled and ran into their apartment, couldn't wait to hear the good news.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Hey superstar! You're home!" picking the 11 year old girl and twirl her couple of times. "How's school?"

But Rachel wasn't hearing what Leroy's saying, still excited about what her daddy told her before "What's the good news dad?"

"Emm, what is this? How come you have so many bandages on your hands and legs? Here, let me take it off" he sometimes amused with what her daughter did.

"OUCH! That was a real wound!" she cried

"How should I know? You have too many bandages on"

Rachel was easing the pain from the ripped bandage with her hand. "Don't take the other off. They made me look like an adventurer."

Her fathers were smiling at their little girl. Rachel Berry was a very energetic girl for her age even though she has a smaller posture than her friends.

"So, what's the good news?"

Leroy looked at his husband; he was getting nervous about how her daughter will take the news. With a calm smile on his face, Hiram place a hand on Leroy's shoulder and asked Rachel to change her clothes first.

* * *

When Rachel came back to the living room, the three of them sat around the coffee table. Both of her parents have a serious look on their face.

"Rachel, you know that I don't like the place I work here, right?" Leroy started the conversation

"Yep!"

"Do you know why?"

She was thinking for a second, not knowing where this conversation is going. "You're an agricultural engineer, but you work in a supermarket"

"So you know what my dream is?"

"To cultivate large farm land"

Her dad smiled, "You're right. And my dream is coming true"

"You're going to make a farm land?" Rachel was getting confused.

"I don't make it, but cultivate it. A farm land owned by a wealthy man in Lima, Ohio." Leroy could see his husband was sitting straight beside him.

"Lima? Not in New York?"

"Well yeah, there's no farm land in New York."

"So, you're going back and forth from Lima to New York?" Rachel still couldn't get it, why her dad willing to do such things, it'll be so tiring.

"Not back and forth, but.. but we're all going to move to Lima"

It takes a few second for Rachel to understand what her dad means. She freezes. Her face started to changed, from confused to angry. She stood up, stomp her feet, and stormed out from the living room without saying anything.

"Rachel" Leroy cried. He released a long breath.

Hiram couldn't do anything, he knew that their daughter would be devastated leaving New York, but it was his husband's dream; it was his only chance to have what he always wanted for his career.

They could hear a window opened at Rachel's room. Just as expected, Rachel went to the fire escape and sat on the stairs. It was her comfort place whenever she was angry or not getting what she wants from her father.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel was sitting on the piano bench. Thinking about her friends. How could she leave them? Will she ever make new friends there? But she doesn't want new friends. She wants what she has now. She doesn't want to move to Lima. New York is better than any other city; Broadway is here, Rachel's dream. Why they have to move? She started to play random notes on the piano and began to sing.

(Lihatlah Lebih Dekat [youtube] /watch?v=xTeRyupITxE)

_Hatiku sedih, hatiku gundah, tak ingin pergi berpisah_

(I'm sad, I'm troubled, i don't want to go)

_Hatiku bertanya, hatiku curiga, mungkinkah ku temui kebahagiaan seperti disini_

(I'm worried, will I find the same happiness like here?)

_Sahabat yang slalu ada, dalam suka dan duka_

(friends that will always be there for me)

_Sahabat yang slalu ada, dalam suka dan duka_

(friends that always be there for me)

_Tempat yang nyaman, kala terjaga dalam tidupku yang lelap_

(a safe place for me)

Hiram heard her little girl singing, his heart break for her. Wanting to ease the pain, he sat beside her and joins her daughter.

_Jangan lah sedih, jangan lah resah_

(don't be sad, don't be troubled)

_Jangan terlalu cepat berprasangka_

(don't make up your mind to fast)

_Jangan lah gundah, jangan lah resah_

(don't be upset, don't get anxious)

_Lihat segalanya, lebih dekat_

(just look closer)

_Dan kau bisa menilai, lebih bijaksana_

(and you can judge wiser)

_Mengapa bintang bersinar? mengapa air mengalir?_

(Why do the stars shine? Why is the water flows?)

_Mengapa dunia berputar?_

(why is the world spinning?)

_Lihat sgalanya, lebih dekat. _

(just look closer)

_Dan kau akan mengerti. _

(and you'll understand better)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely morning in West McKinley Primary School. The children were getting ready to start the day. A boy, who looked a little smaller then the rest of them, was carrying a globe. It was larger than him, his face was barely seen.

"P.. put it up there, Kurt!" Tina pointed to the top of the cupboard. For a bright 11 year old, Tina was a very shy girl with a stutter. Beside her, Mercedes pull out a chair for Kurt to stand on. But suddenly, Tina and Mercedes stiffened and stand behind Kurt. When Kurt saw what's made his friends recoil, he stepped back, scared for his life.

There they are, school's most powerful bullies, walking towards him. Every one in the school feared them, even some of the teacher too. No one can escape the unholy trinity.

With her hands folded on her chest, the leader of the group stopped in front of Kurt.

"What did you say yesterday?" says the blonde to the scared boy. She has a deathful glare on her face. Even so, Quinn is still the prettiest girl in school. Behind her, another blonde and a brunette were trying to mimic Quinn's death glare, and clearly, no one can do it as good as Quinn.

Only getting silence, Quinn tried again. "Answer me"

"Uh.. I.. uh.." now it's Kurt's turn to stutter.

"Answer me!"

Still getting nothing, Quinn looked to her side, her followers, Brittany and Santana shared a knowing look and smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Good morning kids" Mr. Schuester greets his studens. A couple of kids were giggling and pointing to the front of the class. He released a long breath; he had a feeling that the famous unholy trinity had strike again. When he turned around, he found Kurt on top of the cupboard.

"Who put Kurt up there?" Sometimes he thinks that being a 5th grade teacher is too much for him. "Santana, do you know who put him up there?"

"It's Brittany" Santana giggled. Behind her, Quinn was smirking.

"Is it true, Brittany?"

"He got up himself" Brittany said innocently.

Mr. Schuester sighed. Still thinking what he has done to deserve having the most troublesome students in his class. "Brittany, bring a chair and help Kurt down from the cupboard."

"Kurt, come here for a second." before Kurt came back to his desk, the teacher stopped him. "Class, today we have a new student from New York. Kurt, please ask her to come in."

A couple of second later, Kurt came back with Rachel behind him.

"Rachel, this is Kurt" Mr. Schuester trying to break the ice.

Holding her hand, Rachel put on her signature smile. "Hi, my name is Rachel"

"I'm Kurt" He was excited to find a new friend from New York. He always wonders what it's like to live in that big city.

The teacher hand Rachel a marker, "Rachel, please write your full name on the board"

Rachel took it and begun to write "Rachel B. Berry" on the board with a tidy handwriting while Kurt went to sit beside Mercedes.

"Good job." Mr. Schue put his hand on her shoulder. "What's her name, class?"

"Rachel B. Berry" his students answer in unison.

"That's right. What's the B stands for, Rachel?"

"Baboon!" Quinn decided to answer it for Rachel. Santana and Brittany broke into laughter.

* * *

"Why didn't you go to the cafeteria?" Mercedes sat beside Rachel. They were at the side of the school playground, watching other kids enjoying recess time.

Usually Kurt, Mercedes and Tina ate their lunch at the cafeteria, but they saw Rachel sitting alone on the stairs, they decided to join her.

"I'm good. My daddy packed my lunch" Rachel was eating her favorite snack, M&Ms. Truth to be told, she was feeling a little down because she misses her friends from New York.

"A.. are you afraid of Q.. Quinn?" Tina remembers what happened at class today, it might be the reason why Rachel has a sad face.

Rachel shrugs. "Not really"

They were silent for a moment, looking around the playground.

"So, what's the B stands for?" Kurt tries to lighten the mood.

"Barbra"

"Barbra?" Mercedes asked. That wasn't a common middle name.

"Yes, my fathers are a huge fan of Barbra Streisand"

Kurt suddenly perks up. "Do you like to sing?"

"Yes" Rachel smiled at Kurt. She's starting to like her new friends.

But suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of Quinn talking loudly with Brittany and Santana across the playground. "There's a baboon looking for a banana!" Quinn shout.

Rachel glared at unholy trinity.

"J.. just ignore them, Rach" Tina felt awful for Rachel, it was just her first day at school and she's already become Quinn's victim.

"Yeah, they're always like that. Quinn once put a frog in my bag" Mercedes said.

Tina nods and add "I.. I had to come home e.. early because she put k.. ketchup on my chair"

"That is the third time she put me on top of the cupboard" Kurt joins.

Rachel was taken aback from their stories. "No one brave enough to stop them?"

The boy sighed. "They're violent, no one has the guts"

"Well, I say we ignore them. It's better to stay out of their sight" Mercedes trying to end the subject and start to unpack her lunch.

"So, we're still friends with them even though they're violent?"

"W.. what else can we do?"

"Stop them" Rachel said certainty.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"If we're right, why should we be afraid?" Rachel shrugs and packed her lunch. "HEY YOU! Bullies! Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Rachel stuck her tongue out to Quinn. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes have the same fear on their face.

"Ooh, what was she thinking?" Santana stand up in front of Quinn, didn't believe what she just heard. No one ever talks back to them.

But Brittany who always been the bubbly one didn't take it as a threat. "That means she likes you, Quinn. I bet she'll ask you to come." Sometimes Quinn thinks why Brittany was even the part of unholy trinity, she was too sweet to be a bully, but then she remembers that Santana and Brittany come in a pack, inseparable.

"HEY, coward! Come here if you dare!"

"See! Go get her."

Quinn ignored Brittany. She's still stunned from what Rachel did. No one brave enough to challenge her. She than stood up and walk towards the new student.

The three scared kids tried to hold Rachel back, but she was so determined to put Quinn's mocking to stop. So all they can do is just watch the scene unfold.

Quinn and Rachel meet halfway. They both glared at each other. And Rachel finally said "Why the silence? Are you afraid of me?"

Quinn scoffed "Afraid of _you_?"

"Do you want to say something? Maybe an apology for calling me a baboon."

"I was just saying random things. You're the one who think I was talking about you." Quinn smirked.

Behind her, Santana and Brittany were laughing and shouting "Baboon! Baboon!"

Rachel was getting annoyed and shoved Quinn to the ground.

(Jadi Jagoan [youtube] /watch?v=Ny2BMkyvN38)

**Rachel:**

_Dia pikir, dia yang paling hebat. _

(She thinks she's the greatest)

_Merasa paling jago, dan paling dahsyat._

(She thinks she's cocky and tough)

**Santana and Brittany:**

_Dia memang jago. _

(She is cocky)

**Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes:**

_Ayam jago, kukuruyuk!_

(like a rooster. cock-a-doodle-doo!)

**Santana and Brittany:**

_Dia memang dahsyat. _

(She is tough)

**Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes:**

_Tapi dijegal cewek jatoh_

(but fell when shoved by a little girl)

**Quinn:**

_Dia pikir, dia yang paling hebat_

(She thinks she's the greatest)

_Merasa paling pintar, dan paling kuat_

(She thinks she's the smartest and the strongest)

**Kurt, Tina and Mercedes:**

_Dia memang pintar,_

(She is the smartest)

**Quinn, Santana and Brittany:**

_pintar ngibul_

(She told smart lies)

**Kurt, Tina and Mercedes:**

_Dia memang kuat, _

(She is the srongest)

**Quinn, Santana and Brittany:**

_kuat makannya, alias rakus_

(She eats a lot)

**Rachel:**

_Yang namanya jagoan harus membela yang lemah_

(a hero defends the weak)

**Quinn, Santana and Brittany:**

_Yang namanya jagoan biasanya ga pake rok_

(a hero doesn't wear a skirt)

**Rachel:**

_Yang namanya jagoan harus rela berkorban_

(a hero should be willing to sacrifice)

**Quinn, Santana and Brittany:**

_Yang namanya jagoan biasanya gak pakai perban_

(a hero doesn't wear a bandage)


End file.
